Elize Lutus
Elize Lutus is one of the main characters of the video game Tales of Xillia. Personality and Relationships with the Party Elize is a very shy and easy going girl most of the time. She loves interacting with people but her social skills are very lacking. To make up for it her doll Teepo does most of the talking for her. When it is revealed later that Teepo is projecting her feelings it gives a whole other dimension to her character and shows that she has a side that is like most girls her age. Elize has a crush on Jude since he was the first person that befriended her and helped her leave Hamil. Elize and Leia would bicker and fight a lot at first but Elize and her do eventually become good friends. As for Alvin, due to his traitorous qualities Elize does not like him.for a long time. Eventually though she forgives him and the two talk and make up before the last battle. Past Elize's parents were murdered by a man named Jiao when she was just a baby. Jiao was unaware that they had the child and he was filled with guilt when he found her. Jiao decided to become her guardian to atone for his actions.At some point in her past Elize was experimented on in a mysterious facility where her mana lobe was enlarged.At this facility she also receives Teepo, a talking stuffed doll who becomes a close friend. After she leaves the facility though she lives in Hamil. The villagers of Hamil mistreat and bully Elize and she does not have any human friends until Jude and Milla come along. The Spyrix Crisis When Jude and Milla are in trouble Elize uses Teepo to protect them early in the game. The party does not learn her name until they return to Hamil later in the game. Jude find Elize and talks to her, convincing her to join their group. Jiao tries to stop the group from taking her with them but they defeat him in battle. When they reach Sharillton Elize meets Driselle Sharil the younger sister of the man who leads Sharillton. The two hit it off and the party offers Driselle to take Elize in. Driselle is open to the idea but when Elize, Milla, and Driselle are kidnapped by the empire things go off the rails. Throughout the adventure the group tries to have Elize leave due to her young age and the danger of the adventure but she always wants to help. Eventually the group discovers the dark past that Elize has and Elize herself discovers that her beloved friend Teepo is only a souless doll that echoes her inner feelings. This cuases Elize to fall into dispair and say some very cruel and rude things to the group. Eventually though she gets over it and becomes real friends with everyone. As the adventure goes on Elize leaves the spotlight due to her character arc being over. Still she is a valueable asset to the party in battle and does her best to support Jude and Milla's choices. At the end of the game she becomes independant, makes human friends her own age, and does not rely on Teepo for support anymore eventually putting him away. She also officially gets adopted by Driselle and becomes a member of the Sharil family. Tales of Xillia 2 Coming Soon Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Kid Heroes Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Shy Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Rude Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Living Heroes Category:Tales Series Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Immature Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:Singing Heroes Category:Healers